icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/iCarly Popularity, Seddie in iPS, and Fandom
I had so many blogs that I wanted to write, I kind of mushed them into one. So bear with me. This section is for the Seddiers iPear Store can be argued as a seddie and creddie episode, much like iSpeed Date. Remember, if you're a fan of a love-hate relationship, there's bound to be hate. The episode reminded me of seddie before iOMG. I personally loved it. Others...Not so much. That was a matter of opinion. And then next major seddie thing. The reference to the arc, the one that went unnoticed. Particularly when Sam said, "He's still in love with me, kinda sad." Why bring that up...Have some insecurties of your own Sam ;) And then Sam quits her manager position at her job because Freddie is fired... Uh... Since when does Sam give up stuff like that? There's also Freddie's attitude in the episode that we could call "Jerky" But Sam was a jerk to Freddie for years You say popularity is decreasing? After some research (talking to people) I can come up with three reasons why iCarly is losing viewers. 1. Nick promos 2. Internet TV 3. A majority of older viewers aren't obsessed enough to stop what they're doing on Saturday nights to watch iCarly I'll start with Nick Promos. During the seddie arc, I babysat this girl who loves iCarly and Victorious. She knew absolutely nothing about the arc. Nothing! My brothers are avid Nickelodeon watchers and I have to constantly remind them when new episodes are on! That's your proof of how much promos are affecting viewership. We're not losing people who like the show. We're losing promos. And promo time. I'm going to skip internet TV cause that's self explanitory A Majority of older viewers aren't obsessed enough to stop what they're doing on Saturday nights to watch iCarly. What older viewers? Three people in my dance class aged 14, 15, and 17 who love iCarly and Victorious. My jazz teacher who watches them with her two kids, one in middle school and one in high school. The two girls I did a history project with (we're freshmen). My parents. A girl in my grade that I barely know but she posted about it one time. My friend who referenced "Denile isn't just a river in Utah" They're here. They're not obsessed fans. But these are the fans of iCarly, the ones that were little with it, and still haven't totally stomped on letting it go. Fandom I will say this once and only once. Internet fandoms ruin everything. Not that you can let them go. I would never leave this wiki for anything but... Remember those kids in my dance class I talked about? They were talking about some of their favorite episodes. iHire and idiot and iQ and iDo.... Like, aren't those episodes we don't really like... These are teenagers here.... People who didn't notice any decline in iCarly's comedy anywhere... Something to think about....And something for me to think about...Cause I don't get it either. Is it weare are blinded by the episode looking for one thing that we don't notice the comedy.. Or maybe we need to just let ourselves go and realize we're not going to find top of the art humor in a Children's television show Or maybe we have all different senses of humor then everybody that I've talked to that isn't part of the internet fandom... Or maybe we're lying to be part of the internet in crowd. I know I have. ---- omg I sounded so edgy in that last line I love it. Category:Blog posts